


Wutai's Trickiest Warrior

by EnsignOrSutin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, In For A Surprise, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignOrSutin/pseuds/EnsignOrSutin
Summary: Reno does whatever it takes. Yuffie does whatever she wants.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Wutai's Trickiest Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Advent Children, around the time of Dirge Of Cerberus.

_I bet Rude regrets not taking this assignment now,_ he thought with an almost naked teenager in front of him on her knees.

Although ShinRa's monopoly on 'Electric' was resigned to a thing of the past, and their lust for 'Power' somewhat extinguished, Reno was still dedicated to helping Rufus restore whatever remnants of 'Company' he could. And if being undressed by a sprightly young thing more than ten years his junior was a sacrifice he had to make, then it wasn't his place to complain about taking one for the team.

“Not just yet!” Yuffie Kisaragi said as she playfully bopped him on the head which was now making all of his decisions. She stood up and made her way to the filing cabinet behind her, “I need to get myself ready first!”

The last thing Elena said before he headed out was a warning that Yuffie was a slippery one, but it wasn't until he'd arrived for their informal meeting that he realised she meant down there. She'd mentioned how certain activities always left her in the generous mood before he'd even specified what it was he was after, but he was confident enough in his abilities that he'd leave her so sufficiently satisfied he could ask her for anything.

Reno skipped out the puddle of his clothes on the floor, and didn't need the bare furnishings and drab walls that the World Regenesis Organisation provided to keep his attention from focusing on the swaggering hips that were walking away from him. She'd already uncovered the pert young tits that complimented her petite frame, and Reno couldn't help but wonder if something else was as smooth as the skin of her bare back which continued to face him.

It hadn't taken Tseng long to confirm that the rumours about the WRO's latest discovery were true, and if what was left of ShinRa could get their hands on the knowledge that had been uncovered, then their ability to help reshape the new world that was still emerging could be greatly improved.

“Oops, nearly forgot about those” Yuffie teased as she bent down low while removing her panties that had already left very little to the imagination; she turned and gave Reno a look over her shoulder as she playfully stepped out of them. Though she made sure her pussy remained elusive, she noticed he'd already started to play with himself at the sight of her naked body and her glorious ass.

Rufus had implored him to do whatever it took to get his hands on the information that could help them atone for decades of his family's misdeeds. Even though Rude had decided on another mission, having figured that his regular partner's immaturity was well suited to that of Wutai's most current notorious Ninja, Reno doubted that he would believe how he was now pairing up with Yuffie in this manner.

“So I'm a fan of double penetration” she almost randomly exclaimed to her accomplice who now stood there in shock. She pulled out a strap-on which she held high for him to see and shrugged as she asked “How do you feel about a butt stuff?”

Still looking over her shoulder she saw that her latest outburst had caused him to freeze mid stroke as he gawped with his mouth wide open.

“Don't worry, I've got plenty of lube if that's what's worrying you?” Rummaging back to the drawer, her tongue escaped from her mouth in concentration as she fished something out with her free remaining hand. Bigger than any of her other various novelties, the bottle would certainly need much of the lube it contained were it to take a bigger part in any proceedings, and when she turned back she saw him eagerly nod with anticipation.

_If this is what needs to be done, it's my pleasure to serve....  
_

“Awesome! Just give me a sec to get sorted, Ok?” She shook the bottle and winked in the direction of Reno's groin, his fist still rooted in place. She brought it to the cumbersome gadget in her other hand and began to squeeze a serving of its contents straight onto the.... _hang on... is that something on the inside_? Reno wondered as her body obscured his view, the blood draining from his face and not to his cock.

“You know what? If I'm being honest, DP is my fave!” Reno hardly heard what she said as he concentrated on figuring out exactly where she had spread the lube on the plaything she was now placing between her legs.

“My absoluuuuute fave” she elaborated, extending her vowels into moans as from behind her Reno watched her favourite toy enter the pussy she'd exposed but never revealed. She began to do up the buckles that fit round her hips as she finally turned to face him. “Well that's me penetrated,” she declared before picking up the lube once more and applying it to the sole remaining business end. Yuffie's disciplined hand on the shaft at her groin mirrored Reno's own which had resumed his rubbing inspite of himself. “So where do you wanna do this," she giggled, "on the desk or the chair?”

****

With his hands braced on the edge of the desk, Reno felt Yuffie's on his hips as she continued to thrust inside of him. He couldn't fault the amount of lube she'd applied, and the way she'd gently eased him, or should that be herself, into the actual situation was something he'd forever be grateful for.

As she reached around to give him the common courtesy that was the least he deserved, Yuffie first grabbed his balls which felt just as hairy but even more sweaty than they looked when she undressed him.

“Got ya by the materia now” she couldn't help but quip, the girly voice of her sarcastic jab making sure that his ego received the more painful of the two scrutinisations he currently found himself to be on the receiving end of. Though rather uncomfortable at first, Reno had to admit that the more he got used to the new sensations he was being treated to, along with the sound of Yuffie's own enjoyment while she gave them to him, the experience was nothing like he'd first feared it would be. He shifted his hands and repositioned himself so that her continuing onslaught hit the right spot.

“Yeah you like to take it!” his playmate exclaimed as she slapped his ass with the hand that wasn't rubbing his cock. Reno declined the temptation to respond however, unwilling to give her the satisfaction of affirming her rather accurate assertion.

“So close...” Yuffie soon declared, confirming that this particular position was her absolute fave for a very good reason. “Nearly there...” she added, as her end of the toy rocked inside of her, her bottled lubrication more than superseded by her own. It wasn't long until her legs began to falter as her hips began to shudder. “That's! More! Like it!!” she exclaimed as she fell backwards on the chair behind her. Only Reno's grip on the desk stopped it from wheeling away with the impact of her body surrendering to the flood of ecstasy it had produced.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” she heard from the Turk, whose own elation only spurred her fist to speed up its already substantial pace. Though her hips were mostly spent, she coaxed from them whatever remaining thrusts she could so that her partner didn't miss out on sharing the rapture. “Ohhhh, Ohhh, Ohhhhhhh.... Fuck Me!!" was the only sufficient exclamation Reno's voice could find as his throbbing cock erupted, and the most powerful orgasm of his life sent waves of his cum flying onto the desk.

“What do you think I was doing, silly?” Yuffie responded once his frenzy was over, her sarcastic manner continuing as she held him in place. His legs buckled under the pleasure of her favourite toy still inside him as he struggled to process what he'd just experienced.

“Oh, and before I forget," remembered a mostly recovered Yuffie, pulling open a drawer and picking up a dossier, "when he found out you were coming, Director Tuesti told me to give you this.” She placed it down next to what Reno had deposited mere moments ago, and he sat there in stunned silence.

“We're the good guys, remember? Just because ShinRa never used to hand out help to those in need, the WRO is a lot more charitable.”

“Wha- then why?” Reno asked. His mind still struggled with its cognitive functions, his butt still squirmed from its accommodating activities.

“Oh that was all me. I was just, you know, fucking with ya!”

Yuffie watched the back of Reno's head as it slumped to the desk at the revelation of being, well, had.

“Wutai's greatest warrior ever!!!!!”


End file.
